Misty's Birthday Surprise
by Elmblossom17
Summary: Ash gives Misty a very special birthday present.


Misty's Birthday Surprise  
  
by J. Robinson  
  
04/08/'03  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters from it. I wrote this story only for my own entertainment and that of others. Please don't  
sue me!  
  
In the Ketchum home, in quaint little Pallet Town, in the country of Kanto, a mature woman and an older man were seated at the kitchen table, talking. "I'm worried about Ash," Delia Ketchum said to her good friend and neighbor, Professor Samuel Oak. "He's been so withdrawn- secretive- and so quiet lately! With Misty's birthday coming up, I'm planning a big birthday bash for her- but at this rate, I'm afraid Ash may have a breakdown or something and not be able to attend the party!"  
  
"Now, now, Delia, calm down," Prof. Oak said reassuringly. "I'm sure Ash is fine. He probably just has a lot on his mind...he is 18 years old now, you know."  
  
"My baby...is a grown man," Delia said, her eyes shining tearfully. Prof. Oak hastened to put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, Samuel...." she turned and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.  
  
"Delia...." murmured Prof. Oak tenderly....  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, someone else was worrying about Ash. Brock Stone, onetime leader of the Pewter City Gym and Pokémon Breeder extraordinare, was talking to his girlfriend Suzie, a Pokémon Groomer, and their friend Tracey Sketchum, a Pokémon Watcher and artist. "Listen, you guys," Brock said gruffly as he stirred a pot full of something that smelled awfully good. "Something's going on with Ash. He's been coming over here, or going to his mom's house, for dinner almost every night for the past few weeks. He's been battling everyone who comes through town, and when his battles are finished, all he seems to care about is how much money he won. He hasn't bought any new Pokémon training items in months, and he's being incredibly close-mouthed. He's acting...well, really, really strange!"  
  
"Not like himself at all," Tracey added, with a sigh. "I've been trying to figure out what he's up to for a week now, but he won't tell me anything, and no one else seems to know."  
  
Suzie thought hard for a minute, and then her face lit up. "Ah ha!" she said excitedly. "I think I have a clue!"  
  
"What?" Brock said interestedly.  
  
"Think about it for a minute. What are the common threads running through all the weirdness?" Suzie looked from Brock, to Tracey, and back again.  
  
"Um....money?" Brock answered.  
  
"Secrecy?" Tracey offered.  
  
"Exactly!" Suzie pounded the table with a fist. "Money, and secrecy. And what important thing is coming up in the next week that might explain what Ash has been doing?"  
  
"Uh...." Tracey was stumped.  
  
Brock suddenly sat up, his face wreathed in a big smile. "Misty's birthday! Ash is saving up to buy her a present, and he doesn't want anyone to find out what it is!"  
  
"Preee-cisely!" Suzie exclaimed. "I really think that's what's been going on. I mean, there just isn't anything else I can think of to explain his recent behavior that makes any kind of sense at all." She frowned.  
  
"I think you might be right...." Tracey said slowly. "But...what is it that he's buying her that's so expensive...?"  
  
"I can think of a few possibilities," Brock said with a low chuckle. "But there's one thing that just sticks out in my mind like a sore thumb. What item has Misty been after Ash to buy her ever since they first met?"  
  
Tracey and Suzie's eyes simultaneously went wide. "Her bike...!" one of them said.  
  
Brock leaned back in his seat, grinning. "Hmmmm."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Misty was oblivious. She was too wrapped up in daydreaming about her birthday to notice any odd behavior among her friends. She was staying in a guest suite in the Oak Mansion in Pallet Town: there wasn't room in the Ketchum's house, so Prof. Oak had invited her to stay at his place. "There's about twenty guest bedrooms- even a suite!" he'd said. "We'd never even know each other was there. Since Gary moved out, the place has been so lonely and empty...." and he'd looked so sad that she couldn't turn him down. At the moment, she was happily soaking in the top-class hot-tub in the suite's ultra-luxurious bathroom.  
  
"Ahhhh...." she sighed with a big smile. "This is great!"  
  
Misty's birthday, her 20th, was only three days away now.... She sighed and closed her eyes, daydreaming. 'Soon, I'll really be an adult,' she thought dreamily.  
  
***  
  
Ash, on the other hand, was on his way to a secret, hidden cave he'd discovered in the forest near his hometown of Pallet as a child. He had always used the cave as his secret lair and hiding place, and it was perfect for his purposes now. As usual, Pikachu was riding on his shoulder.  
  
Finally he reached the cave, and ducked under the low overhang that nearly concealed its entrance. "Pikachu, please use Flash to light the cave for me," he asked politely of his first Pokémon partner and best friend.  
  
"Pika, pi!" answered the little yellow cutie. It closed its eyes and concentrated, and then began to glow with a bright light that revealed the cave's interior perfectly.  
  
"Thanks, Pikachu!" Ash said, caressing his pokémon's head. He laughed, and Pikachu made a silly face, then laughed as well.  
  
Ash grinned, and then proceeded to make his way further into the cave. It was damp, cool, and eerily silent; the only sound was the incessant dripping of water from somewhere even deeper in the cave than Ash had ever cared to go. There weren't even any Pokémon living in it, it was so well-hidden. Long ago Ash had used the boulders and rocks laying around on the cave's floor to block up the little side passages that led deeper in. As a result, it was cleaner and barer than any natural cave. In the large, main cavern that Ash used as his secret hideaway, he had placed as a child a soft bean-bag chair. An old, dusty sleeping bag was laid out along the back wall, with an unlit battery-operated lamp sitting by the head of it. Ash picked up the lamp, turned it on, and set it back down on the ground again.  
  
"Ok, Pikachu," he said, "you can let the Flash die now. We've got other light." He smiled, and the electric mouse gratefully stopped glowing.  
  
"Pi ka chu....pipika, pi chu!" said the pokémon excitedly.  
  
"Oh....you want to see it again, huh?" Ash grinned. He walked over to the far wall, where a suspiciously clean tarp was stretched over something large leaning against the wall. He pulled the tarp off the large object and let the tarp fall to the floor, gazing at the object the tarp had lately covered. "I really hope she likes it...."  
  
"Pikachupi pi pii chu, ka chu," Pikachu said reassuringly. Ash smiled at his little friend.  
  
"Thanks, buddy....you're right, she'll love it." The Pokémon Master's eyes gleamed as he stooped down and picked up something much smaller that had been laying on the slightly-dustier-than-the-rest-of-the-cave-floor floor beneath the tarp. "And, hopefully, she'll like this even more...." He pushed a button on the smaller object, and it flipped open. For a long moment, he looked at the thing the smaller object had held, and then he closed it again and placed it carefully back down on the floor. He looked at Pikachu. "Well, it's all ready.... Just a few days left, buddy."  
  
"Pi, pi ka, chupi kaaa...." Pikachu blurted out nervously.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Ash answered. "You know, we ought to get out of here before someone comes looking for us, huh?"  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, as usual," Ash said, smiling. He placed the tarp back over the large object. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder, and reignited his Flash without even being asked. Ash then went over and turned off the little battery-operated lamp. Then, together, the Pokémon Master and his first partner left the little hidden cave, and went back out into the glaring sunlight.  
  
*Three Days Later*  
  
Finally, the big day came, and everyone- except for the birthday girl- was gathered at the Ketchum's house, ready for the party to start. Delia and Brock had cooked up a storm. Out in the back yard there were two tables, laden down with food, and a third table, piled high with presents. Misty's three sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, had come in from Cerulean City; numerous Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys were there; and lots of the friends Misty had made on her Pokémon journey had come to Pallet for the big day. Prof. Oak's grandson, Gary, had even showed up. And a young Pokémon trainer named Richie, with a Pikachu named Sparky.  
  
Misty was playing with Togepi at Prof. Oak's house when Delia called her suite on the vid-phone. "Hello...? Oh, hi, Ms. Ketchum!"  
  
"Hello there, Misty dear!" replied Ms. Ketchum in her normal, cheerful voice. "Listen, why don't you come on over to my house for lunch today? I want to make you something special, seeing as how it's you big day and all."  
  
"Oh, Ms. Ketchum....you don't have to...." Misty began to protest, but Delia cut her off.  
  
"Please? Ash is out training with Pikachu, and Mr. Mime is at the Pokémon Center for his yearly check-up.... The house feels so empty...." Delia was a surprisingly good actress.  
  
"Oh...well....ok, I guess. What time..."  
  
"Now's fine!" Delia said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, then, I'll be right over!" Misty couldn't help but smile. Delia's cheery voice always made her feel happy.  
  
"And make sure to bring Togepi, too!"  
  
"Of course," Misty laughed. "I'll be there in a minute, Ms. Ketchum! See you!" The unsuspecting girl disconnected, and Delia turned to shoo everybody into the backyard.  
  
"Go on, outside, all of you! She'll be here any minute! And you all be sure to keep quiet until I lead her outside, you hear?" Delia stage whispered to the large crowd. "And stay away from the windows!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Ketchum," they chorused dutifully as they all filed out the kitchen door.  
  
"Ok! Right!" Delia wrung her hands nervously for a moment, and then smiled widely as the front doorbell rang. She hurried to let Misty in.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Ketchum!" Misty giggled.  
  
"Toh geh priiiiiiiii!" trilled the little baby pokémon, waving its tiny hands at the pretty lady.  
  
"Hello, Misty, hello, Togepi! Do come in!" Delia's face was wreathed in happy smiles. She looked as delighted as she felt.  
  
Misty, carrying the egg pokémon in her arms, stepped into the cozy little home where her close friend Ash had grown up. She looked around at all his baby pictures on the walls, grinning. "Ash sure was a cute baby, wasn't he?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Ahh, my little baby, all grown up now...." Tears filled Delia's eyes, and Misty patted her arm in alarm.  
  
"Here, here, it's ok, Ms. Ketchum. Ash will always be your baby, no matter how big he gets," Misty said comfortingly.  
  
"You're right, there!" Delia said, cheerful again. "Anyway...here, come on, come outside. I set up our lunch on the picnic table out back, since it's so nice out today."  
  
"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Misty said honestly, and followed Ms. Ketchum out the kitchen door.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISTY!!!" shouted all the party-goers as soon as the redheaded Water Trainer came outside.  
  
"Oh!" Misty cried in surprise, then delight. "Oh, my goodness!"  
  
"Happy birthday, Misty," Delia said with a grin. "It's your party.... I couldn't resist throwing one for you."  
  
"Oh, Ms. Ketchum.... Thank you!" Misty cried happily. She hugged the older lady tight, then wandered into the crowd of well-wishers.  
  
Almost at once she was set upon by her three sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet, who closed in on her from three directions at once and hugged her so tight her ribs squeaked. "Happy birthday, little sis," said Daisy.  
  
"Oh! You guys!" Misty's face was wreathed in wonder. "I can't believe you're here!"  
  
"Like we'd actually miss your big twentieth birthday!" Lily said with a girlish giggle.  
  
"No way," Violet added.  
  
"Aww...." Misty began to cloud up.  
  
"None of that, miss," came another voice from behind her. Misty turned around to see Prof. Oak smiling at her in a grandfatherly way. "It's your birthday! No tears, eh?" He held out his arms.  
  
"No tears," she replied, hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, girlie," said another familiar voice from over the Professor's shoulder. "Happy birthday, eh?"  
  
"Gary!" Misty said in complete shock as Ash's rival came and stood at his grandfather's side. "What...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, when Gramps called and said there was going to be a party...." Gary said, then laughed and smiled genuinely. "We may not have been close, Misty, but I wouldn't miss your big b-day for anything."  
  
"Oh, Gary," Misty said, tears threatening again.  
  
She was distracted by two sets of arms going around her from two sides at the same time. "Happy birthday, Misty!" chorused two voices, directly in her ears.  
  
Misty laughed. "Brock! Suzie!" She turned to face her friends. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys...."  
  
"Hey, isn't it good to see me, too?" a voice asked from somewhere off to the left. Misty turned and looked into Tracey's grinning face, and ran to hug him.  
  
"Tracey!" she said. "Wow, Tracey... how are you?"  
  
"He's fine," laughed a voice Misty hadn't heard for quite some time. The youngest Waterflower sister turned and saw her old friend, Richie, with his pikachu Sparky perched on his shoulder. "So'm I, coincidentally!"  
  
"Richie!" Misty laughed. "And Sparky, too! I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!"  
  
"Too long," Richie said, and embraced his old friend gently. Then he vanished off into the crowd, and Misty's attention was pulled away to someone else...and another someone else, and another.  
  
Eventually, the party got down to business- the food, that is. Everyone flocked to the groaning, heavily-laden picnic tables, chatting and munching on various snacks and dishes made by Ash's mom and Brock. Soon, everyone was full, and a clamor went up for Misty to open her presents.  
  
"Presents! Presents! Presents!" chanted the laughing crowd.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok!" Misty cried, throwing up her hands to appease the crowd. She approached the piles of presents and started opening them, randomly. She had made her way through almost the whole pile, until there was only one package left unopened on the table. Misty picked it up, looked at the label, and saw a very mysterious TO/FROM: tag. It said, To: The Twerpette, and From: J, J, & M. Mystified, Misty opened it, only to find what appeared to be a pokéball. She pressed the release button- and out popped a full, brand-new set of the very latest Pokémon Princess dolls.  
  
The whole crowd oohed and aahed over the dolls, including Misty. High above the gathering, a large balloon floated on the hot air currents. It was shaped like a Meowth. Inside, a young man, a young woman, and a small, catlike pokémon all watched the birthday party far below with pairs of binoculars. "Well," the beautiful, redheaded woman said, putting down her bincoulars. "It looks like she's very happy with the dolls...." She smiled and flipped her long, red hair over her shoulder. "You were right, James," she said to her male companion, who smiled back at her.  
  
"I dunno how ya remembered that the twerpette liked those dolls, Jimmy-boy," the catlike pokémon told the almost-effeminately beautiful blue- haired man. "It's been years...but it looks like ya came through on this one."  
  
"Thanks, Jesse, Meowth," James said to his team-mates. "Come on, let's get going."  
  
Even as the Meowth-balloon floated off over the horizon, down below, Misty had taken Brock aside and was whispering into his ear, "I think I know who the dolls are from."  
  
"Me too," Brock replied quietly, with a smile. "Turn the card over...."  
  
Surprised, Misty turned the card over and read the inscription on the back. " ' To protect your party from devastation/ to have all the fun in the nation/ to announce the glories of truth and love/ to send greetings from high above/ Team Rocket's leaving at the speed of light/ please tell the twerp we don't want to fight/ Meeeeeeowth! that's right!' " Misty looked at her squinty-eyed friend in astonishment. "But then...this is from...."  
  
"Look, there's more," Brock pointed out; there was one more line, at the bottom of the card.  
  
" 'Happy Birthday, Misty. From Jesse, James, and Meowth.' " Misty's eyes bugged out. "It really is from....where are they?" She looked all around, trying to spot Team Rocket.  
  
Brock shrugged. "Not here. I suspect they were watching from the balloon, and are already gone."  
  
"How do you know?" Misty looked at him, her eyes still wide.  
  
"Clues in the motto.... 'Greeting from high above,' 'leaving at the speed of light'." He smiled. "I think it's neat that they sent you a gift."  
  
"I....yeah, I think so, too." Misty smiled warmly.  
  
Suddenly, a piece of knowledge that had been present in the back of Misty's mind since the party started jumped forward, and she frowned. "Where's Ash? I haven't seen him...."  
  
"Over here, Misty," said an ultra-familiar voice calmly from the edge of the yard. Misty turned quickly in surprise. Ash was leaning against a tree, calmly watching the festivities. Pikachu was sucking on a miniature ketchup bottle at his trainer's feet. Ash waved and smiled softly at the redhead.  
  
"Ash...?" Misty saw something she couldn't decipher in her oldest, closest friend's eyes.  
  
"Quiet, everyone!" Ash abruptly said, loudly and seriously. "May I have everyone's attention, please!"  
  
The crowd turned to stare at the 18 year old Pokémon Master, suddenly quiet and attentive. He smiled widely at them, and a few people chuckled. "Thank you!" Ash said. Then he moved toward Misty a few steps. He cleared his throat, and suddenly it hit Misty that he looked almost nervous.  
  
"Misty, we've been friends for eight years now. We've been through so much together. You're one of my very closest friends." The spiky, ebon- haired young man smiled down momentarily at his Pikachu, who 'pika'd' in response and went back to his ketchup bottle. Ash just grinned.  
  
"Through all the time we've known each other, there's been something holding us together.... Something I've owed you. Well, Misty...here you go." Ash walked a few feet behind the tree, then came back out, wheeling an adult-sized, bright, shiny red mountain bike. It had a blue bow tied around the handlebars.  
  
"Oh, Ash!" Misty cried, staring at the beautiful bike.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ash asked, shyly. "I couldn't afford a whole brand- new bike...so I bought all the necessary parts, all in top shape, and put them together."  
  
"You built this for me?" Misty asked incredulously. Ash nodded, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, Ash...wow. Wow." Misty was stunned. She'd quit caring whether or not Ash actually replaced her old bike a long time ago. The bonds of friendship and caring had long since superceded its importance in her heart. But for Ash to actually build her a bike.... That was just...amazing.  
  
Ash smiled. "Pikachu told me he thought you'd like it."  
  
Misty's eyes filled with tears. "P-pikachu was r-right," she said, her trembling hands pressed to her cheeks.  
  
Ash's eyes were soft and gentle as he spoke his next words. "This isn't your whole gift, Misty.... Look in the basket."  
  
Bewildered and befuddled, Misty stepped up and looked in the basket attached under the seat of the bike. She noticed a pokéball sitting in there, and looked up at Ash, startled. "What..."  
  
Ash grinned, and Misty could've sworn he was ten years old again. "Open it..."  
  
Misty picked up the pokéball and pushed the button. It flipped open.  
  
At first, she thought it was empty. Then, something small and sparkly winked at her. She gasped, eyes wide, knees suddenly wobbling.  
  
Ash, slowly, sank onto one knee in front of Misty. He took her hands in his, picked the tiny sparkling thing out of the pokéball, and let the empty ball fall to the ground, unheeded. All his attention was on the redheaded water trainer standing- wobbling- before him. As he slid the ring on her finger, he said solomnly, "Misty Kasumi Waterflower, my best friend- and beloved. Will you do me the greatest honor- and marry me?"  
  
Through her tears, Misty managed to choke out an impassioned 'Yes!' And then she was in his arms, and they were kissing, and everyone was cheering, and Misty's world was finally, finally...perfect. 


End file.
